Sticky Situation
by SummerMelodies
Summary: The Gang goes back to the gorilla club and then gets themselves into a dangerous situation. Very OOC Cat. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Explanation** **for Cat's mood change:**

Caterina Valentine had gone to a lot of psychiatrist in her life. Most of them didn't know what to do with her or how to help, until eventually one did. In her freshman year, she was finally diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder (where her mood swings ranged from sudden and short, to weeks worth of either manic or depressive mood). Since her diagnosis she'd been on some sort of medication. First of all she had mood stabilisers, which worked great for a while, until they suddenly stopped and she was sent into a depressive spiral at the end of freshmen year. So then she was also put onto anti-depressants, which also worked well for when she was in a depressive state, but when she was feeling manic she was bouncing off the ceiling. Cat didn't mind feeling like this, the only problem really was that it annoyed her friends. But as she was approaching her final year of Highschool, the ditzyness and hyperactive phases were really effecting her focus and her psychiatrist was worried about her grades dropping. So now she was also put on Ritalin, which she hated. The Ritalin made her super focused and observant of everything around her, it controlled her thoughts and took away her hyper personality, and didn't mix well with her other meds. On the upside though her grades were sky rocketing.

"Hey guys." Robbie said cheerily as he sat down on to join Jade, beck and Cat on their regular table at lunch, holding Rex in his left arm. "What ya doing there Cat?" He asked the redhead who was violently writing on her paper.

"Trigonometry." She replied directly.

"But we only just got that last period." He replied. "It's not due till next week."

"But it's easy." She replied. "Don't distract me."

"Jade could throw a pair of scissors at you and you wouldn't be distracted." Rex said.

"It could be arranged." Jade said. Even though she'd hated Cat's hyperness, she missed her best friend's antics, eventhough she wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Jade." Beck said.

"I was joking." Jade replied, rolling her eyes.

"Done." Cat smiled, placing her pencil down on her page.

"That fast?" Robbie asked.

"Uhuh."

"I'm starved." Andre announced, sitting beside Robbie.

"Have my lunch." Cat said, pushing her unopened tub of pasta in tomato sauce towards him.

"You sure Lil' Red?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. This Ritalin is effecting my appetite."

"I hate this." Beck sighed.

"Me too." Cat replied sadly.

"Where's Vega?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Behind ya." Tori said, walking up to the table. "Where you worried about me?" She mocked.

"No, I was hoping you'd gone home." Jade smirked.

"Thanks." Tori grumbled, sitting beside Cat.

"Did your pen explode?" Cat asked.

"How'd you know that?" Tori asked.

"You have a bit of ink on your shirt." She shrugged.

Tori looked down at the hem of her shirt, and as Cat said, she did have a small splodge of ink on her shirt. "How did you even notice that?"

"I-" Cat started before she was cut off by Sinjin who'd run towards their table.

"Did you hear about the new challenge at the Gorilla Club?" He asked the group.

"Really?" Ask Jade, intrigued.

"Yeah." Sinjin continued. "They're unveiling it tonight."

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"No one knows." He then left as quickly as he appeared, ready to spread the news to other tables.

"Who's up for going then?" Asked Andre.

"I'm in, not sure about Robbie though." Rex said.

"Oi!" He yelled at him puppet. "I'm in."

"Presuming Rex was real, he'd be too small to do any of the challenges." Cat rolled her eyes.

"I am 'real'." Rex said back.

"Shut up Robbie." Jade cut in.

"You're mean." Robbie replied.

"And you carry around a puppet." Jade retorted.

"He's not a puppet." Robbie stormed away.

"He's right, that was mean you two." Beck said to Jade and Cat.

"Honestly Beck, you aren't concerned about him still thinking Rex is his own person?" Cat asked.

"You're right." Tori said. "If he keeps doing that, he'll get bullied once he leaves for college."

"He already gets bullied." Beck said, looking pointedly at Jade.

"It's called toughening him up." Jade replied. "So anyway, meet at Vega's at 8 to go to The Gorilla Club?"

"Why my house?" Tori asked.

"Cause it's the closest."

"True."

"See ya later then guys." Cat said, before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Where you going?" Beck asked.

"Someones gotta go comfort Robbie."


	2. Chapter 2

Later at Tori's house, with

"Can we just leave already?" Jade asked impatiently, laying across the couch with her head on Beck's lap.

"We're still waiting for Robbie." Tori said.

"Is he even coming?" Andre asked.

"He said he would." Cat reminded. "Before I told him Rex wouldn't be big enough to do any challenges."

There was a knock at the door so Tori opened it. "Hey guys." Robbie said, walking in. "Sorry about storming off earlier."

"It's alright." Said Andre.

"No Rex?" Beck asked.

"Nah. Cat was right, he'd be too small. That didn't stop him from arguing back though." Robbie replied, making the group all exchange concerned looks.

"Of course." Jade said. "Can we go now it'll be open in 20 minutes."

"Alright then." Tori said. "Who's cars are we taking?"

"Mine and Beck's?" Cat suggested and the group nodded in agreement. Now that Cat was on the new medication, she was actually the most sensible driver of the group.

"Lets go then." Jade cut in impatiently.

"Boys in one car and girls in the other?" Beck asked.

"Yeah sure." Tori replied. The group grabbed everything they needed and left Tori's house and got into the cars.

"Turn on the radio." Jade commanded, getting into the passenger seat of Cat's car.

"I will once the engine is on." Cat replied.

"I swear these seats used to be pink." Tori said from the back seat.

"They were." Cat replied nonchalant. "I took off the covers."

"Oh." Tori replied, feeling a pang of sadness over how much the redhead had changed.

While they waited for Beck to pull off the drive way in front of them, Cat looked in the wing mirror reflection. "Hey, I was thinking of changing my hair colour back to brown. What'd you two think?"

"No!" Jade and Tori yelled together, not wanting to loose the last bit of Cat's old personality.

"Kay then." She smiled slightly to them, driving off behind Beck.

* * *

They left the cars about a mile from the Club, so that they wouldn't be broken into in that neighbourhood, and then walked the rest of the way. Inside the club was quite busy and there was a large group of people gathered around a fenced off area with a massive sheet over something.

"Move." Jade growled, pushing people out of the way so that the gang was at the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The announcer started.

"Oi- We were stood there." A man told Jade.

"Good for you." Jade replied coldly, turning her attention back to the announcer.

"It's time to reveal the 'Bars of DOOM!'" The announcer continued, pulling away the sheet to reveal a ladder leading to row of ceiling level, far apart monkey bars. "The drop is 4.5 metres, enough to kill you if you land wrong." He smirked. "So who's up?"

"ME!" Yelled a guy from the back of the crowd, from the way he pushed his way through it was obvious that he was drunk.

"Anyone gonna do it?" Tori asked the group.

"Yeah I might." Said Andre, "just maybe later."

"Same here." Said Beck.

"I'm not." Cat cut in.

"You gonna go on the bunny?" Robbie asked.

"Going _rabbit_ is a stupid idea." She replied.

"What about the metal balls?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Why'd you even come then?" Jade snapped.

"Fine then!" Cat yelled. "I'll go on the bloody rabbit." She stormed off towards the fire-breathing rabbit buckaroo thing and started to wait for it to be free.

"Ahh!" They heard a yell behind them and the group turned in time to see the drunk man fall from the bars to the floor, landing on his arm.

"That looks like it hurt." The announcer cringed. "Who's next?"

"I'm gonna try the 'Balls of Pain' again." Tori announced, trying to act brave.

"Are you sure?" Asked Robbie.

"I did it last time."

"Last time, you also got maimed by the gorilla."Jade reminded her.

"After I beat it." Tori said back.

"I'll show you how it's done." Jade pushed past her and climbed over the bars for the gorilla.

"Jade no-" Beck cut in.

Jade simply ignored him yelled at the gorilla "OI!". The gorilla ran at her and she just kicked her leg up to the gorilla's crotch and stepped back as it fell to the ground. She calmly walked past him and grabbed the banana pillow thing and then climbed back out of the cage. "There." She smirked at Tori.

"It was that easy?!" Tori replied in shock.

"Yup."

By this time, Cat was now on the Rabbit, holding on with ease but clearly not enjoying it as much as last time.

"This is just sad." Andre sighed. "I wish we could just take her off those meds."

"If we do then there's a chance she'll get depressed again." Robbie reminded.

"I do know Robbie." Andre replied.

"Come on, let's get some drinks." Beck suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour, the gang was leaving the Club.

"I told you not to do it." Cat pointed out to Andre,who Beck carrying.

"Don't make fun of a cripple." Andre replied.

"You aren't crippled." Jade said back, "You sprained your ankle."

"I fell from 4.5 metres!" Andre said back. "It's broken."

"Can we please just get back quickly? Andre's really heavy." Beck said.

"Oi-" Andre said.

"That's them." The gang heard a male voice say from behind them. They all turned around to face him. He looked about 6ft tall with black hair, olive tanned skin and a beard with a brunette man with a similar build beside him.

"Who are you?" Jade spoke up.

"The guys you pushed out of the way." The brunette replied. "No one treats us like that."

"Well it seems like they should." Jade said, walking towards them threateningly.

"Jade." Cat said to her, her voice alarmed.

"I've got this Cat don't worry." She replied carmly.

"No. Jade I mean they have guns." Cat warned her.

"They what?" Jade stopped suddenly and Tori pulled her backwards towards her.

"Yeah we do." The bearded man smirked, pulling he gun out of his pocket and walking towards them. The group presumed he was the leader from the way he acted. "How'd you know that Red?" He asked Cat, twirling the gun in his hand.

"Look man-" Beck started.

"Zip it, focus on not dropping the sissy." He said, referring to Andre, making the men he was with laugh.

"I broke my ankle." Andre defended.

The other man pointed his gun towards them, "Stop interrupting."

"How'd you know we had guns Red?" The leader repeated.

"You." She nodded to the brunette, "Had your hand's behind his back so-."

"Got a smart one here then." The man smirked, walking towards them, "Funny cause you don't look it."

"What'd you want with us?" Jade demanded.

"To put ya in your place." The brunette man piped up. Both of the men raised their guns at the group and started walking slowly towards them.

"Wow. Man stop." Beck said.

"Shut it Pretty Boy." The leader growled. "In there." He said, referring to the alley beside them.

The gang slowly backed into the alley. "You've got your revenge now. Just leave us." Beck reasoned.

"If you talk again, I will shoot you." He pointed his gun at Beck. "And don't even try make any moves back, we'll notice you put him down." He pointed to Andre who was still in his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Tori asked, her fear showing in her mid sentence voice break.

"Shake ya up a little." The leader replied. "And shoot if necessary." He shrugged.

"Boy to the left and girls to the right." The brunette commanded, and the group did as they were told and stood against the alley walls.

"You've been drinking." Cat observed.

"Anything else you wanna point out girly?" The bearded man asked, seemingly getting annoyed at her.

"That by your tone, I can tell you want me to shut up." Cat continued.

"Not wrong there." He replied coldly.

"What ever you're gonna do, will you hurry up with it already?" Jade growled.

"You're in no place to tell us what to do." The man growled back, pointing the gun at Jade, then snapping around once he heard movement behind him and saw it was Beck who'd instinctively stepped forward to protect his girlfriend, seemingly forgetting that he was carrying Andre, and therefore dropped him. The man shot the gun and the bullet flew past Beck's head, barely missing.

"Wow." Beck gulped.

"I warned you." The man said back. "Next time it'll be though your skull."

"Hand over any valuables." The other man stated. "You first." He pointed his gun at Robbie, who slowly reached into his back pockets and handed over his wallet and phone. While the other man did the same to Tori, who also handed other her phone and purse. They both moved over to Beck and Andre and then Cat and Jade. Everyone had reluctantly handed over everything they had, except Cat who'd actually not brought her phone or purse with her, and because of a lack of pockets, Jade was carrying her keys.

"I said hand over your phone Red." The bearded man yelled again, pointing his gun at Cat's forehead.

"And I said I didn't have my phone." Cat replied calmly.

"What? You aren't scared at all?" The man asked, slightly confused.

"Not really." She replied, these med's really put her mind into a strange place.

"I... uh." The man stumbled, not really knowing what to do now. In this moment of distraction, Cat made eye contact with Beck and she quickly grabbed the barrel of the gun with both hands and quickly spun it onto the man while Beck tackled the other man to the floor, also grabbing his gun.

Cat held the gun in a tight grip, pointing it at the men. "Give us our stuff back." She growled.

Quickly, the men handed the phones, wallets and keys back to Cat, who passed them back to Jade. "Run." She said to her friends.

"But we can't just-" Tori said.

"Just run." Cat repeated.

"I won't leave you." Beck replied.

"Then who wold carry Andre?" Cat reminded. Still pointing the gun at the men.

"We'll drive the cars over here." Jade said, running out of the alley followed by the rest of the gang. Leaving Cat alone with the 2 men.

"Look." One of the men said slowly. "Just hand back the gun's and we'll let you go." He tried to reason.

"Why would I do that?" Cat asked back. "If I thought you'd let us go then I'd have just run with the rest - but I know you have contacts that you'd use to track us down."

"Contacts?" One asked back.

"I know that you're part of the Italian-American Mafia." She said coldly.

"How'd you know that?" The brown haired man questioned.

"The tattoos on your wrist. I saw it when you pointed the gun at my head."

"How'd you know what that meant?"

"I'm Italian, my Nonno got involved with- wait why am I telling you this?" She thought aloud. "The only way I can stop you is by shooting you."

"Please. We won't-." The man begged.

"I know you wont." Cat replied, her voice cold and unlike her own. She suddenly pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head.

"Please." The other man begged. Cat cocked the gun and pointed it at him. Resizing that his pleas wouldn't phase the girl, he launched forward and tackled her to the ground. Swiftly, he punched her in the nose, trying to wrestle the gun out of her hand but finding it surprisingly hard.

"Get off!" She yelled, gripping the gun and using all her forced to turn it into him and pull the trigger. Shooting him in the heart and killing him instantly.

Quickly Cat jumped up to her feet and wiped the blood off of her face from the punch she'd received and she then ran out of the alley way and towards the direction of the cars, luckily she'd reached them before the group drove off back to the alley.

"Cat." Jade gasped at the redhead and her bloodied face. "What happened?"

"They're dead. Now drive."

"DEAD?!" Tori yelled from the back seat.

"Yes." Cat replied, coldly. "Drive."

* * *

The rest of the drive home was in silence, the boys drove Andre to the hospital and the girls drove back to Tori's house.

"Right." Jade said sternly to Cat, who was now sat on the couch, stairing at the floor." "Tell us what happened."

"I shot them." Cat replied coldly.

"Why?" Jade asked, trying to not show her shock.

"They were part of the mafia." She replied.

"What did you do with the gun?" Tori asked.

"It's here." She pulled it out of her pocket and laid it on the floor behind me. "If I left it behind then the police could have checked for fingure prints." Suddenly it hit her. "Oh my god, the police. I'm going to jail."

"Not if you don't get caught." Jade comforted.

"Tori's dad's a cop. I've literally just brought a murder weapon into a cop's house." She cried.

"Shhh." Tori said. "You did what you needed to Cat."

"I'm a murderer." Cat sobbed into Jade's shoulder.

"It wasnt you, it was the meds."

"IT WAS ME!" Cat yelled suddenly, picking up the gun and turning it on herself.

"CAT NO!" Tori yelled back, grabbing the gun off of the redhead.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay Cat." Jade comforted. "It'll be okay."


End file.
